


Mine (Mammon x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Mammon gets jealous and shows you who you belong to
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Mine (Mammon x F!Reader)

It wasnt like him. Yes he always called you his because damnit you are his! But he isnt one to get jealous. Hes not Levi. He is not obsessive like that. So why does he feel such anger and disgust at the sight of you hanging out with Satan. Satan! Out of all his brothers you had to go for the smart guy!? 

Really, he tried to be rational about it. Surely, you were just talking to the guy about school work or a bird's anatomy; who knows. But then he saw you laugh. He saw Satan laugh too and he swore the guy's hand was sneaking around your waist a little too tightly. 

Honestly, he had enough. He couldn't take it anymore and with a growl and furrowed eyebrows, he jumped up to pull you away from his brother, ignoring your confused protests and Satan's yelling. He didnt care if it was just "an accident" or it wasn't "what it looked like", he was going to drag you to his room anyway. 

And thats where you ended up, pushed down against his bed with your arms pinned above your head, "whatcha doing huh!?" You started to struggle against him, still confused. "What? Mammon, let me go! What was that!?" He scoffed, only tightening his grip around your wrists, "dont make it my fault! It was yer who was all over my brother!" 

Your struggling stopped, and your eyes shot up to look up into his eyes which were filled with confusion, jealousy, and a hint of pain. "Mammon… were you jealous?" It was such an innocent question, but what was he supposed to say? He cant admit that! So, instead, his lips crashed into yours, mumbling a "shut up, human!" 

He could feel you smile against his lips, kissing him back. Mammon started to mumble incoherent words against your lips, some ending in "mine" and "fight Satan" as his kisses before more passionate. Your body relaxed underneath his, feeling him relax too, though he was yet to be convinced. 

His lips left yours, eagerly kissing down your neck, "gotta show 'em…" he mumbled, sucking and nibbling on the skin, right over your pulse, "that yer' mine…" You moaned softly at the feeling, his rough words still sounding so sweet to your ears. Slowly, you could feel one of your wrists being released as his hand snuck up your shirt, squeezing your side before running up one of your breasts. 

Your hand tangled in his hair, "yours…." You confirmed, turning your head for better access, but mammon had other plans. The demon sat back on his legs, watching you, "strip." It was just one word but it suddenly made you feel so shy in front of him. A blush grazed your cheeks as you slowly sad up, pulling the shirt over your head, "everythin'.." He breathed out, his eyes following your movement as you also got rid of your bra. 

Mammon licked his lips at the sight, a low growl coming from his chest. His own shirt was discarded before he pushed you back into the mattress, crashing his lips into yours once more. His lips moved so easily against yours and you felt the need to buck your hips up into his, causing him to groan and push you back down. 

It felt so good to have you beneath him like this, but he needed you to understand that you were truly his. 

You could feel his hand play with the edge of your pants, undoing them. His lips left yours, kissing down your chest and up one of your breasts. You pushed your chest into his face and he promptly took your nipple between his teeth, biting down. You hissed out, but he quickly turned to suck on it before placing a soft kiss against the nub. 

"M-mammon…" You whined, the pool between your legs becoming more evident to you, but the demon ignored your pleas, moving at his own pace downward, taking your pants and underwear with him before ripping them off entirely. 

He took a deep breath, spreading your legs for him before moving in between, "ya smell so good… all for me…" he mumbled, placing a kiss to your lower abdomen. You shuddered at the feeling, wanting desperately to feel him between your folds instead, but for now he made sure to satisfy you with his tongue, one long lick after another. 

You moaned out, bucking your hips into his face as he sucked on your clit. His fingers dug into your hips, pushing you back down, "stay.." He breathed out, his tongue darting out and lapping over your entrance. You gasped, gripping his hair and pushing him closer in encouragement. "Only I can make ya feel this way…" he whispered, his hot breath flying over your sensitive skin. A finger teased itself against your entrance, barely entering, "say it.. Only I can make ya feel this way." You whined, trying to buck your hips again, but to no avail, "o-only you can… f-fuck mammon just… Fuck me…!" 

His lips parted into a grin, his finger plunging into you, "gotta try harder than that, sweetheart..!" The moan that escaped you this time did nothing to cover up your frustration. You just wanted him, needed him, and you could see he did too. 

Mammon was rolling his hips against the mattress, trying desperately to create some type of friction. His finger curled inside of you, adding a second to prepare you. No matter how much he wanted to just fuck you right now, he could never forgive himself if he hurt you. "M-mammon… please.. I n-need hah… i need you…" 

He groaned at your words, giving another suck to your pearl, "say it… again…" it was a need, a primal need to be the only one to make you feel this way. 

"I need you mammon! Please…" you groaned, pushing back against him. He placed a kiss to your womanhood, pulling back and standing up off the bed. Taking in your side, he could feel his dick twitch in anticipation and he quickly rubbed the palm of his hand over his clothes reaction, "yer so beautiful …" he whispered, more so to himself than you. 

You watched him, eyes following his hand rubbing over what you really needed before flicking up to meet his eyes again. Your legs spread further, a hand coming down between your folds and running between them, "Mammon…" it was such a sweet whisper of his name and he gulped at the sound, finally unzipping and getting rid of his pants and undergarments, "fuck, (Y/N)." He groaned, his dick springing free and hitting his lower abdomen. His hands wrapped around your legs, pulling you against him to the edge of the bed. 

You gasped at the sudden movement, watching him as he took his cock and rubbed it between your folds. "Please…" You breathed out, feeling his tip slowly stretch out your hole. 

You clenched around him as he bottomed out inside of you, a shudder escaping his lips, "yer feel so good…" it was a shudder from him and a moan from you that finally knocked some sense into him, and a dick into you. He pulled out, almost all the way before slamming back in and you arched your back at the feeling. You felt so good around his cock, feeling so wet and slick around him. "No one… argh...can make ya feel this good…" he moaned, his thrusts hard from the hard and you could feel his tip against the deepest parts of you. 

Your hands gripped the sheets beside you, moaning loudly. His hips slammed into, again and you could feel the bed shaking with every thrust. It was to make a point, to make you moan out over and over again. 

His fingernails gripped your thighs, his voice becoming more groggy with each moan until it just turned into a possessive growl. You clenched around him again at the noise. It was sent straight to your core and you could feel the knot forming in your abdomen. 

"I can...argh… Feel you… cum." You arched your back, feeling his thumb circle around your clit, "M-mammon…!" Oh how sweet his name sounded rolling off your tongue. He threw his head back, absolute ecstasy rolling over his body as he came undone inside you, feeling your walls swallow him up. 

You cried out as your own orgasm washed over you, feeling his thrusts slow as he rocked out his own until he stilled completely. His head was dropped, trying to even his breathing. You panted, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Don't leave me…" it was a soft whisper, a plea to keep him by your side. You lifted your head again, reaching out a hand to touch him, but he took it in his, finally leaning over you. You groaned, his still hardened dick moving with him inside of you. "Dont leave me, (Y/N), ya hear!?" You cupped his face in your hands at his words, "Mammon… I could never leave you…" he scoffed at your words, knowing damn well that you could. Just like everyone. "No… listen. I don't like Satan, or anyone. But I love you. Youre my man. Er… Well demon.." You laughed softly and he started to smile softly at your words, "damn right i am...and yer mine! Dont forget it." You smirked, "how could i when…" your hips pushed back against his, causing him to moan softly at the feeling of his cock sliding deeper once more, "... You make such a good point." 


End file.
